Midorima's Fetish
by Chocolate Cronut
Summary: Midorima yang kini sudah menjadi dokter dan sangat sulit mendapat hari libur malah menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku. Takao mempunyai Ide untuk Midorima. Ada apa dengan fetish Midorima? RnR Drabbels pertama, MidoTaka, DLDR


Shintarou's Fetish!

Don't like Don't read

"Ne, Shin-chan?"

"hmn?" Gumaman tidak jelas dari Midorima Shintarou kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya, yang diperuntukkan dengan segenap hati sebagai jawaban panggilan dari Takao sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Takao kembali menghela nafas, dengan setia ia memang ekspresi cemberut atas jawaban dari Midorima yang sedaritadi tidak lebih dari gumaman tidak jelas yang bahkan tidak bisa dimasukan kedalam kategori kata. Jawaban Midorima atas panggilannya yang ke 25.

Takao hanya menatap bosan kepada Midorima yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa santai mereka , dengan sebuah buku tebal setebal 5cm, yang Takao yakin isinya sangat membosankan. Takao yang benar benar kekurangan mengguling gulingkan badannya di karpet depan _televisi _yang sedaritadi menyala, namun sepertinya kedua manusia yang satu ini tidak tertarik untuk melihat _televisi _sama sekali.

Takao berhenti dengan posisi terngkurap menghadap Midorima, yang sedaritadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sang buku tercinta. Yang setelah dilihat lihat lebih dekat lagi ternyata berjudul, "_Panduan Sehat untuk Keluarga_".

Takao hanya mencibir saat melihat judul buku yang di baca oleh 'shin-chan' kesayangannya. Buat apa ia membaca buku itu? Bukankah ia adalah dokter nomer 1 di Jepang yang sekarang sedang dielu-elukan dimana mana dan mendapat panggilan kesana kemari. Dan sekarang, di hari liburnya yang sebenarnya sangat susah untuk didapatkan sang dokter nomer 1, ia malah berkencan –lagi- dengan buku setebal 5cm yang sebenarnya sudah sehari –hari menemaninya.

"Kekasih macam apa kau shin-chan? Tidak menghiraukan panggilan 'Kekasih'mu ini." Takao berucap dengan mulut dimajukan, sambil melanjutkan acara guling gulingnya di karpet yang tidak mendapat _respond _yang diharapakan oleh Takao.

"Ini lebih penting daripada bermain bersamamu nanodayo."

JLEB! Perkataan itu segera menusuk hati Takao, ia pun duduk menghadap Midorima dan bergaya seakaan seperti seperti sinetron berlebihan yang sering ditampilkan di televisi.

"U-uh Shin-chan, kau melukai hatiku."

"Terserahmu Bakao." JLEB, 2 panah sukses menancap di hati Takao.

"SHIN-CHAN! Padahal kau sudah susah susah mendapat liburan lho. Kenapa malah kau habiskan dengan membaca buku sih!" Takao dengan perlahan mendekati Midorima dan duduk disampingnya, sambil melirik sedikit isi buku yang dibaca Midorima dengan sebal. Uh, hanya melirik saja ia sudah pusing, apalagi membaca.

"Ini penting nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sekenannya, Takao makin cemberut dibuatnya. Ingin rasanya ia melempar bola basket atau _lucky item _milik sang mantan _number 1 shooter _ Shutoku Gakuen. Ah ngomong-ngomong ia belum tahu _lucky item_ shin-channya itu.

"Ne, Shin-chan _lucky item-_mu hari ini apa?"

"Bando Nekomimi Nodayo"

Takao hanya berusaha menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak begitu mengetahui bahwa _lucky item _sang dokter adalah Bando Nekomimi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana shin-channya yang sedang praktek membawa bawa _lucky item_nya itu.

"Jangan tertawa Takao"

Takao tidak bersuara dan hanya berusaha menahan tawa. Shin-chan tetap selalu menjadi shin-channya yang dulu. Tidak pernah berubah sejak ia SMA, ia masih sering menonton Oha Asa, menggunakan "Nanodayo", men_tap_ jari jarinya-yang bahkan sekarang ia jarang sekali bermain basket-, dan masih banyak kebiasaan kebiasaan kecil yang masih sering dilakukan oleh dokter kesayangan Takao. Ah mungkin jika ada perubahan itu adalah sifatnya yang makin dewasa dan tinggi badan. Tapi sungguh, dari _personality _ tidak ada yang berubah pada Midorima dan juga pada _fetish_nya.

'Tunggu_! Fetish_nya?' teringat sesuatu, Takao menyeringai dengan jahilnya. Ia mendapat Ide, dan jangan lupakan bahwa bila Takao sudah mempunyai Ide, itu tidak akan bagus. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari samping Midorima dan berjalan memasuki kamar mereka, ralat kamar Midorima.

"SHIN-CHAN? Kau sudah membeli bando nekomimi itu?" Takao bertanya dari Kamar Midorima dengan suara yang agak keras, supaya pemilik rambut hijau itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Sudah nanodayo"

"Dimana Shin-chan? Kok aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Di lemariku Bakao."

Selanjutnya, tidak terdengar lagi suara Takao. Yang terdengar adalah suara barang barang yang sedang dibongkar dengan kasar dan tergesa-gesa. PRANG PRONG BRUK! Terdengar suara barang barang berjatuhan dari kamar Midorima.

Twitch! Terlihat kedutan di dahi Midorima. Suara suara itu benar benar berisik dan menganggu konsentrasinya dalam membaca. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan bukunya dan beranjak menuju asal suara suara berantakan yang Midorima tau pasti siapa yang menyebabkannya.

"BAKAO! Apa yang kau lakukan nanoda…yo." Kata katanya mendadak hilang karena melihat apa yang sekarang ada di depannya. Midorima menelan ludah melihat apa yang ada di kamarnya.

Niat awalnya yang ingin memarahi Takao dengan serentetan kalimat panjang agar sang kekasih tersebut diam dan tidak berisik lagi tiba-tiba saja menguap, menghilang begitu saja dalam pikiran dan benak Midorima sesaat setelah ia sampai ke kamarnya dan melihat pemadangan yang uh-oh menggoda.

Sekarang, di kamarnya, terlihat seorang Takao Kazunari -yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Midorima Takao- dengan pakaian nekomimi, wajah memerah, mulut terbuka, oh jangan lupakan bando, ditambah celana ketat mini, kalung nekomimi di sekitar lehernya, dan seakaan berkata "Eat me" kepada Midorima Shintarou

"Shin-chan _miaw_ temani aku _miaw" _Ucap Takao sambil memasang tampang sedih dengan pose imut untuk Midorima. Terlihat seringai kemenangan kecil di wajahnya.

"Kau yang meminta nodayo." Terlihat kini Midorima menampak seringai kecil sembari beranjak ke arah Takao yang sedang memasang pose menggoda di kasur. Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan desahan menggoda milik Takao yang mengalahkan suara _televisi _yang terus menyala dengan buku milik Midorima yang kini teranggurkan di meja.

The End

OMAKE

'Tunggu_! Fetish_nya?' teringat sesuatu, Takao menyeringai dengan jahilnya. Ia mendapat Ide, dan jangan lupakan bahwa bila Takao sudah mempunyai Ide, itu tidak akan bagus. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari samping Midorima dan berjalan memasuki kamar mereka, ralat kamar Midorima.

"Shin-chan kan mempunyai _Fetish_ dengan Nekomimi!"

Sesampainya di Kamar Midorima, ia langsung saja mencari benda benda nekomimi yang sebenarnya Midorima sembunyikan dari Takao. Tapi, bukan Takao namanya bila ia tidak tahu. Selama beberapa saat ia mencari benda itu di dalam lemari Midorima. Ia menyeringai kecil begitu melihat benda tersebut berada di bagian paling bawah, ia langsung saja mengambil kontak itu dan membukanya.

"Khu khu khu kau tidak akan bisa menolakku ne~ Shin-chan~"

The End

YOSH! Drabbel pertama saya! Fic KuroBasu pertama dengan MidoTaka! Yosh! Ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu liburan saya , ah untuk beberapa typo mohon dimaafkan. Saya tidak sempat mengedit karena memang ini segera mengupload.

Mind to review? No flame!

Sincerely lolxove


End file.
